Born to Die
by NatWizard
Summary: Todos nacíamos para morir. Algunos más pronto que otros, algunos más rápido, otros más lento, con más sangre o menos gritos. Pero entonces supo más que nunca que aquel era su destino, que en él estaba la vida, y estaba la muerte, y en sus manos las decisiones que marcarían el destino de todas aquellas cucarachas inmundas que clamaban por una piedad que no merecían.


**Born to die**

_Todos nacíamos para morir. Algunos más pronto que otros, algunos más rápido, otros más lento, con más sangre o menos gritos. Pero entonces supo más que nunca que aquel era su destino, que en él estaba la vida, y estaba la muerte, y en sus manos las decisiones que marcarían el destino de todas aquellas cucarachas inmundas que clamaban por una piedad que no merecían._

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y en este caso ni siquiera los lugares. Yo simplemente juego a rellenar los huecos que Rowling dejó a posta, para que nosotros podamos entretenernos.

**Este fic participa del Reto ****Inicios y Finales**** del Foro ****La Sala de Menesteres****.**

**[longitud: 2513 palabras]**

n/a: _Bien, ¡hola! Le he dado muchas vueltas al fic desde escrito, y al final así quedo, el pobre… no es mi temática usual, pero ni modo. Esto se me ocurrió. No sé bien qué es, francamente, pero…en fin, me dejo de enrollar. ¡Gracias por leer! Muchos besos._

Era la edad de las locuras, el vivir deprisa y morir joven. El mundo estaba a sus pies; lo sabía, podía verlo en flashes, luces verdes, máscaras plateadas y dedos ávidos, podía verlo en el cielo y en la piel de quienes eran los verdaderos dueños, los salvadores del mundo; podía oírlo, podía oírlo en risas estentóreas, en llantos y lamentos de los caídos, podía oírlo en palabras y gritos de los gloriosos, de los vencedores; y podía olerlo, podía olerlo en la sangre derramada, la sangre aguantada, la sangre sucia y la sangre pura, podía olerlo en las explosiones, en la alegría, podía olerlo en su miedo.

Bartemius lo percibía por cada poro de su piel. Y lo deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo.

–Barty, querido, ¿Cuántas de azúcar? –La voz de su madre lo sacó de su ensoñación, arrastrándolo a la realidad como un brusco hondazo.

Parpadeó pesadamente, obligándose a fijar sus ojos en ella.

–Ninguna.

–Ah, cierto, a ti no te gusta… ¿Tú, querido? –Se volvió hacia Regulus, sentado muy tieso junto a Bartemius en el sofá de la sala.

–Tres, por favor–Su madre puso las cucharaditas dentro de la taza de té, una a una, ante la atenta mirada de Regulus. El pulso le temblaba ligeramente, los tres eran perfectamente conscientes de eso pero hacían como que nada pasaba–. Y bueno, cuénteme, ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

Regulus le echó una mirada de soslayo, llevándose su taza a los labios para así salvarse de responder. Bartemius entendía: el pobre no estaba nada acostumbrado a eso de tener que mentirle a su familia, después de todo a los señores Black les encantaba la idea de que su hijo fuera un Mortífago. Pero él, siendo hijo de Crouch, el autoproclamado guardián de la luz, debía representar su papel con imperativa meticulosidad.

–Pues bien, supongo. Ya sabes, nada del otro mundo–Y sacudió la mano con la que no sostenía la taza, forzando un gesto desenfadado.

– ¿Quedaron en verse de nuevo? –Preguntó su madre, sonriéndole con su adoración habitual–. Seguro que sí quisieron. Si eres un muchacho tan apuesto…ambos lo son.

Regulus le echó una mirada inquisitiva por encima de la taza, enarcando una ceja. Bartemius se alzó de hombros, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su madre.

–Gracias, pero no creo que vaya a pasar. Eran muy tontas. ¿Cierto, Reg? –Añadió, sin perder aquella sonrisa conciliadora. Regulus dejó la taza cuidadosamente sobre su platillo de porcelana, para después entrelazar las manos sobre su regazo. Bartemius alzó las cejas, imperioso.

–Por supuesto–Murmuró Regulus finalmente, asintiendo, pero le echó una mirada ominosa difícil de pasar por alto. Sin embargo, su madre nunca se daba cuenta de nada.

– ¡Vamos, así nunca nadie será suficiente para ustedes! –Se rió, aunque aquello no parecía molestarle en absoluto–Tanto mejor. Son todas unas coquetas.

–Absolutamente–Consintió Bartemius, tomando un sorbo de té, al tiempo que pensaba en lo fácil que resultaba complacerla.

Claro que Regulus era harina de otro costal.

– ¿Una cita doble? –Empezó a increparlo en susurros cuando lo acompañó a la puerta después de la breve visita– ¿Eso le dices a tu madre que hacemos cuando salimos? ¡Por Merlín, Bart!

– ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? –Bartemius se alzó de hombros, indiferente–La verdad la mataría. Y me mataría a mí también, en el camino.

–A veces me inquieta el orden de tus prioridades–Comentó Regulus con su característico aire críptico, pero Bartemius no ahondó en ello; siempre había sido así, estaba demasiado acostumbrado–. ¿Qué planeas hacer con ello? ¿Escondérselo toda la vida?

–Me temo que morirá pronto–Repuso con voz lenta, mirando por encima de su hombro, acaso su madre estaba cerca. Pero no lo estaba, obviamente–. Has visto sus manos.

–El Parkinson no ha matado a nadie…–Regulus vaciló, pero finalmente acabó admitiéndolo–tan rápido.

–Crouch teme que no sea lo suficientemente rápido–Comentó Bartemius, entornando ligeramente los ojos.

–Sí, bueno–Regulus le echó una ojeada rápida al tiempo que retrocedía en el umbral, saliendo de la casa–. Suerte con eso de la muerte materna, Bartemius–Añadió con sarcasmo.

– ¡Lo haces sonar cómo si yo lo deseara! –Exclamó éste en respuesta, pero Regulus ya se había desaparecido. Sacudió la cabeza, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas–Y en todo caso no sería una suerte, sino un hecho.

Para él había sólo dos clases de personas: las que tenían amigos, y las que no. Si Bartemius hubiera sido de las que sí tenían, hubiera considerado a Regulus como el mejor de ellos, si no el único; era definitivamente la única persona de su curso en Hogwarts con quien había podido compartir sus ideales sin correr el riesgo de ser marcado inexorablemente como un lunático. Regulus era callado, serio en la mayoría de los casos, más bien críptico; pero sabía muy bien lo que se esperaba de él y creía a pies juntillas en ello. En cierta manera –una manera bastante amplia–, Bartemius lo envidiaba: los deseos de Regulus provenían directamente de las expectativas que su familia había puesto sobre él, de lo que al fin y al cabo había mamado al nacer. Bartemius, por su parte, a veces pensaba que, además de su fuerte compromiso con la causa, la idea de llevarle la contraria a Crouch era quizá lo que más lo había seducido a la hora de adoptar los preceptos del Señor Tenebroso como suyos.

Ya tenía dieciocho años, no obstante. Siempre había sido carismático y se había sabido apuesto (y no sólo por lo que pudiera decirle su madre); había obtenido exactamente 12 MHB*, la cantidad presumiblemente más alta posible, y si no se había postulado como jugador de Quidditch había sido porque simplemente no lo había necesitado para forjarse la perfecta imagen que ya acarreaba consigo. Había demostrado superar las ridículas expectativas que Hogwarts imponía a sus alumnos desde el principio, y con creces.

Regulus había sido el único de su generación lo suficientemente brillante como para merecer un trato más íntimo; jugador de Quidditch y favorito del profesor Slughorn, tenía que ser una persona interesante, pese a su por demás parca actitud. Y cuando habían adquirido el grado de confianza suficiente para intercambiar impresiones más comprometedoras, el encuentro de aquellas dos mentes brillantes pero a su vez corrompidas fue semejante a una turbulenta explosión.

Cruzó el vestíbulo, paseando la mirada por la sala al pasar, contemplando el ornamentado reloj sobre la chimenea: estaban cerca de medianoche. Después de que su madre se acostara Bartemius y Regulus habían charlado hasta hartarse el uno del otro, había sido consciente de ello, pero nunca de que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. La ausencia de Crouch a tan entradas horas de la noche era ya moneda corriente, algo que no sorprendía pero al mismo tiempo seguía ardiéndole con la misma quemazón de ira que siempre. Crouch estaría condenando a miles de profetas caídos con tatuajes de serpiente, digitándolo todo con sus dedos meticulosamente limpios y huesudos, esas manos y esos ojos que había autoproclamado como supremos inquisidores de la verdad y la justicia.

Pero Crouch no tenía ni idea sobre la verdad, ni idea sobre ajusticiar, ni idea de lo que era vivir y dejar vivir. Crouch no era el Señor Tenebroso.

Aquella tarde, naturalmente, Bartemius y Regulus no habían tenido una cita doble, como inocentemente (o estúpidamente, todo depende de cómo se lo mire), su madre se había tragado. No, ambos muchachos habían asistido a una reunión de Mortífagos, como fieles portadores de la Marca.

Bartemius se escurrió en la penumbra de la noche, subiendo las escaleras, y una vez en su cuarto se arremangó la túnica, dejando que la luz de la luna acariciara aquella serpiente en su brazo casi tan orgullosamente como sus azules ojos. Allí residían todos sus logros, todas sus futuras victorias. En aquella roja silueta podía leer un futuro brillante, un futuro plagado de éxitos y de gloria, un futuro dónde todo estaría dónde debía estar. Y él estaría justo allí, en lo más alto.

– ¡Winky! –Llamó a la elfina en la oscuridad, bajándose la manga– ¡Ven y prepárame mi pijama!

–Sí, amo, Winky lo hará encantada–Se apareció enseguida, farfullando su respuesta, y se apresuró a buscar dentro del armario. Algo empezó a hacer ruido en su ventana. Bartemius se volvió, encontrándose con la lechuza de Regulus al otro lado del cristal. La abrió, dejando pasar al animal, que le dejó la carta y pronto emprendió vuelo de regreso. Al parecer no necesitaba respuesta.

"_Bart, he olvidado la pipa sobre la mesa. Te diría que la destruyeras, que la verdad poco me importa, pero es una ridícula reliquia de mi padre y ahora resulta que la quiere para sí mismo (me la ha regalado ayer). A saber, en estos casos es mejor decir siempre sí. Guárdamela. R.A.B"_

Bartemius puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo el papel un bollo y dejándolo sobre su mesilla de luz. Aquella ridícula forma que tenía Regulus de firmar sus cartas lo sacaba bastante de quicio. Sin embargo, por otra parte, la idea de un padre que chocheaba era esperanzadora –quizá hasta tenía suerte y el por demás lúcido Crouch se ponía senil pronto– como cómica. Soltó una breve carcajada, tomando la ropa que Winky había preparado y despachando a la elfina, para después vestirse velozmente. Se metió en la cama, todavía recreándose en aquel ridículo cariz en la vida del críptico Regulus.

No sabía que aquella sería la última vez que tendría noticias de él.

Al día siguiente, cuando recibió carta de los señores Black, no creyó que aquello tuviera mucho sentido, pero tampoco le dio importancia. Hasta dónde sabía, Regulus tenía otros amigos. Y además (aunque Bartemius se muriese de la envidia ante la posibilidad) podía ser que el Señor Tenebroso le hubiera encargado una misión de última hora. Aunque eso lo descartaba, casi de plano: Regulus era brillante, pero siempre era Bartemius quién recibía la mejor porción del pastel. Quizá porque era, en general, uno de los más fanáticos, por así decirlo.

Pero luego las cartas de los señores Black se acumularon una tras otra, y luego sus visitas, y entonces todos cayeron en la cuenta de la aplastante y cruda realidad: Regulus simplemente no volvería.

Sus padres decían que Regulus había intentado evadirse de la causa, y allí había tenido su respuesta. Pero Bartemius no lo creía, Regulus no le había parecido en contra de los Mortífagos en ningún momento de su vida. Si estaba muerto, porque eso nadie lo sabía, tenía que haber otras causas, o al menos una sola que tuviera un peso mayor que un supuesto doblez de último minuto. No lloró en el funeral simbólico, aunque tampoco creía que lo hubiera hecho en uno verdadero; tanto ese ataúd vacío, como aquel otro de su mente donde había un cuerpo, eran contenedores de la idea opuesta a la persona en la que él había confiado sus secretos más personales y oscuros. Si Regulus era un traidor, ya no era su amigo.

En las siguientes reuniones nadie lo mencionó, nunca más, y Bartemius tampoco lo hizo. Si es que se trataba de un traidor muerto y alguien lo sabía, nadie lo diría; y si no lo era, aún así había muerto y por eso mismo tampoco nada mencionarían. Bartemius continuó siendo un mortífago inexorablemente fiel a esos principios radicales, y pronto su devoción atípica se vio recompensada estrechando lazos con una de las serpientes más deliciosamente venenosas que hubiera conocido.

La primera vez que vio a Bellatrix Lestrange todo fue gritos, risas agudas, sangre y obscenidad. Toda ella era una sonrisa procaz y andares ondulantes en una figura repleta de curvas cargadas de una sensualidad maligna. Era la favorita del Señor Tenebroso, la más maravillosamente osada, la más fiel seguidora, el destello más fanático en un par de ojos oscuros. Su pulso jamás temblaba, pero cuando la veía…cuando Bartemius la veía se sentía temblar por todas partes.

–Bien, bien, pequeño Barty–Bellatrix se había deslizado hasta él una vez tiempo después, la primera vez de muchas otras diferentes y al mismo tiempo iguales, arrastrando sus zapatos sobre la sangre, alrededor de los cuerpos. Su aliento húmedo le sopló en el cuello, y erizó todos los vellos de su cuerpo–. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

–Gracias, Madame Lestrange, pero prefiero Bartemius–Repuso, intentando que no le temblara la voz–. Mi padre es Barty. Y ya tengo veinte años.

–Sí… ¿Verdad? –Bellatrix lo rodeó, susurrando y contoneándose–Ya no eres pequeño. Y yo prefiero Bellatrix.

No sabía muy bien cómo había comenzado todo después, como se había precipitado inexorablemente hasta la vorágine. Como ella había acabado en su cama, cumpliendo todas sus fantasías, enloqueciéndole hasta estallar. Era la cumbre de los sentimientos platónicos, una adoración cuasi obsesiva, una fijación. El saberla casada no hacía sino otra cosa que aumentar el morbo a la situación. Rodolphus Lestrange era un hombre que mataba sin vacilar y Bartemius lo había respetado siempre por eso. Pero aquello…pero aquello era tocar el cielo con las manos, para después descender al infierno…y disfrutar de las flamas.

Pasó a ser el consentido de Bellatrix, claro. Rodolphus lo respetaba, igual que su hermano. Los Lestrange lo valoraban y lo incluían en sus misiones. El Señor Tenebroso también lo favorecía, lo favorecía por su fidelidad incondicional, acérrima. Todas las victorias que había leído en la marca en su brazo aparecían una a una.

Y entonces, de la nada, pocos meses después, todo se desplomó. De repente, el Señor Tenebroso se había ido. Las lágrimas de rabia, la desesperación los había envuelto en un huracán de emociones desencajadas. ¿Y dónde estaba, qué había pasado? El mundo se desplomaba. Su vida se desplomaba.

–Aquí es matar o morir–Había dicho Rodolphus, y a pesar de estar acostándose con su esposa, Bartemius lo respetaba. Pues tenía razón.

Bellatrix tuvo una idea, fue quién propuso el golpe de gracia, la victoria que precipitaría tragedia, el nacimiento de la muerte, el comienzo del fin. Pero Bartemius estaba obnubilado por ella y la habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo, hasta el más inhóspito abismo, y habría saltado.

Todos nacíamos para morir. Algunos más pronto que otros, algunos más rápido, otros más lento, con más sangre o menos gritos. Pero entonces supo más que nunca que aquel era su destino, que en él estaba la vida, y estaba la muerte, y en sus manos las decisiones, las decisiones que marcarían el destino de todas aquellas cucarachas inmundas que clamaban por una piedad que no merecían.

Entraron a esa casa, de puertas endebles, imbéciles confiados. Gritos, agonía, las carcajadas deliciosas de Bellatrix en medio de una tortura reconfortante y que al mismo tiempo no les retribuyó en nada. Alice y Frank Longbottom, apenas unos nombres sin significado para dos entidades que, en aquellos momentos y sin ninguna justificación, tenían la culpa de todas sus malditas desgracias.

Esa noche Bartemius torturó, hasta que los gritos perdieron su sentido y de repente también fluyeron en su garganta las carcajadas.

Y la mente se quebró, despojándolo de su cordura.

_*MHB: Matrículas de Honor en Brujería. Instancia de evaluación del quinto año en Hogwarts. También se les llama TIMOS. (He leído el término TIMOS en muchos fics, pero en los libros de Harry Potter que yo leí se les llama MHB). Cosas de latinos XD_

_No me maten._


End file.
